


The Minor Fall the Major Lift

by raven_aorla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sherlock's relationships are all asexual and ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because every fandom has to have at least one fic that draws inspiration from Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minor Fall the Major Lift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professorfangirl (lizeckhart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/gifts).



> I suggest you listen to this on loop while reading the fic (the Canadian Tenors cover):  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCPvEPDyw0k

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

_It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth,_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing 'Hallelujah'…_

Lestrade woke up to find Mycroft, in a dressing gown and slippers, playing on the grand piano. A soft tune he'd heard somewhere but couldn't quite place. "Good morning, Greg," Mycroft murmured, pausing the music for a moment but not turning to look at him. By now the initial shyness of their relationship had waned, and Lestrade was comfortable interrupting the song by pulling him into a kiss.

"Did you sleep all right?" Mycroft shook his head. "I enjoy have you in bed with me, even when I can't sleep, but I tend to have too many nightmares since…"

Lestrade sighed and sagged just a little. "I feel awful for not letting him know that I didn't believe it. That he'd done all the crimes. Felt even worse when you told me about where Moriarty had gotten that information on Sherlock too."

"I'm sure he knew your faith in him," Mycroft replied, squeezing Lestrade's hand. He looked like he was about to say something else but thought better of it. "If you could bring me a cup of tea that would be wonderful."

"Yeah, yeah, sounds good." Lestrade wondered what Mycroft was going to say, but he didn't want to push a grieving brother into more than he was comfortable with.

....

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof -_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya._

_She tied you to a kitchen chair,_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the 'Hallelujah'…_

Irene Adler - though she was going by a different name now, with an entire new paper trail affirming this made-up woman's existence - liked Canada well enough. It was colder but not as damp. The government was more relaxed towards her trade than they would have been in, say, America. After setting up a website that showed everything but her face and showing up in a few of the relevant clubs and soirees, her schedule was as full as she wished.

When the news came it was easy enough to read between the lines - faked, clearly, with leaves taken out of her book; and dear old psychotic Jim could hoodwink the media at large but not she. It was not particularly surprising when Sherlock showed up at her door. Instead of explaining anything, instead of asking anything, he blinked back something he didn't want to show and asked, "How much to make it stop hurting?"

She smiled, glad she'd worn the vermillion lipstick again. "For you, free."

 

.....

_Maybe I've been here before,_

_I know this room and I've walked this floor._

_I used to live alone before I knew ya._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's cold, and it's a broken 'Hallelujah'…_

 

(John Watson started limping again, and no matter what he did it wouldn't go away.)

 

......

~~_They say that there's a God above,_ ~~

~~_But all I ever learned from love_ ~~

~~_Is how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_ ~~

~~_It's not a cry that you hear tonight_ ~~

~~_And it's not somebody who's seen the light_ ~~

~~_It's a cold and it's a broken 'Hallelujah'_ ~~

~~The first thing Sebastian Moran did after It Happened was take Jim's body to be cremated. He wouldn't let anyone else poke at his boss and possibly find anything that could help them. He wouldn't let anyone else touch his boss, his fucking boss who killed himself because life wasn't interesting enough, because Sebastian couldn't make it interesting enough for him even with all they did and shared. The bastard.~~

~~The second thing he did was scatter the ashes in the municipal water supply, because he knew Jim would find it funny.~~

~~The third thing he did was go to the flat they'd lived in sometimes - though Jim had a few others just for himself - and smashed everything that could be smashed, regardless of price. Then he burned down the building for good measure. The fourth thing he did was wager his last paycheck on a round of poker, win, and use the winnings to get drunk enough he could pretend that he was going to die too, even though he knew he didn't have the guts for it. Not yet.~~

~~The only thing he remembered the next day was punching some hoodie who was spraypainting I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES on a wal~~ l.

.....

_Did my best, it wasn't much,_

_Couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I told the truth, I didn't come to fool ya_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but 'Hallelujah'_

It had been three years when Sherlock Holmes simply walked into Bart's and scooped Molly up into a big hug. She squeaked in surprise but hugged back. They had occasionally sent emails about how the others were doing - Molly was aware that Sherlock's brother had also been helping Sherlock but that Sherlock preferred not to talk to him more than he had to - but they hadn't seen each other since a few days after his supposed death. "Do you still have John's number?" he asked when he let her go. "I have it," she said, excited.

"Please, call him, tell him to come here."

She did.

He did.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah._

 


End file.
